


What About Another Kid?

by melaninlatina



Series: What About Another Kid?: The Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BUCKY IS A GREAT DAD, Black Character(s), Character(s) of Color, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, POV Character of Color, Slight Smut, honestly, i love it, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melaninlatina/pseuds/melaninlatina
Summary: Bucky realizes he's great with Yara, your daughter from a previous relationship, and he asks you a very important question.





	What About Another Kid?

**Author's Note:**

> Click on the underlined names to see face claims!

**Your POV**

 

"Alright, you two, dinner is ready" I say to the blanket fort that's set up in the middle of the living room.

Buckys head pops out of the opening, his hair tied up into small pony tails with baby blue hair ties, "Aw, already? Just five more minutes!" he smiles. [Yara](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/220254238001779674/) pops out from underneath him, her curly hair tied up into pony tails but with bright yellow hair ties, "C'mon Mommy, please?"

I chuckle at the pair and shake my head, "We have to eat so we can start movie night" I say enthusiastically, gaining her attention. Her eyes light up and she crawls out of the fort, "We forgot about movie night, Bucky!" she grabs his large hand and attempts to pull him along but he doesn't budge. He chuckles and crawls out. Standing to his full height, he throws Yara over his shoulder with ease and walks to the dinner table.

We all sit down to three heaping plates of spaghetti. With Yara on Buckys lap, dinner consisted of lighthearted conversation and jokes. "Mommy, what did you do at work today?" Yara asks with a noodle stuck to cheek, "Did you help Mr. Tony with his robots?, or fight bad guys with Uncle Steve and Bucky?" She smiles.

Dinner flew by as Yara was excited to watch movies, especially since she could stay up a whole hour later than usual. It was Friday.

Bucky cleared off the table as Yara and I settled into the fort. Shortly after the dining room light cut off, Bucky crawled in and settled on the other side of Yara, "So what are we watching?" he asks in a light tone. Yara pipes up, "Moana and The Princess and The Frog!" 

I settle the laptop on a pillow and start the movie. 

We have a family sing along, singing Where You Are at the top of our lungs. Yara laughs as Bucky tickles her, her small hands try to stop his as they move across her stomach, "Bucky! I'm trying to watch the movie!" she squeals. 

An hour later, the end credits rolls and Yara is ready to move onto The Princess and The Frog.

* * *

 

"Prince Naveen is so handsome, Mommy!" Yara smiles, her eyes lighting up. I chuckle, "he is, isn't he?"

Buck gasps and raises his head, "What about me?". 

"Eh, you're alright" I laugh as he holds his hand over his heart, feigning hurt.

"You're handsome to me!" Yara says, kissing Buckys cheek. He lets out a light laugh, "Thank you, Princess." He playfully glares at me

Yara lays her head on my shoulder and her breathing gets deeper, I glance down and her eyes flutter close.

A second later my phone vibrates. Steves face pops up, "Hey Buck, can you take Yara to bed? Steve's probably calling about the upcoming mission"

He nods his head and presses a soft kiss to my temple.

 

**Bucky's POV**

Yara's small arms my neck as I walk up the stairs. I enter her space themed bedroom and gently lay her down on the bed. 

"Bucky?" Yara's small voice filled the quiet room. I sit at her side and pull the covers up to her chin, making sure to tuck the blanket under her tightly. Just the way she likes it.

"Yeah, Princess?"

She looks up at me with her brown eyes, she has her mothers beautiful umber eyes.

"Can I call you Dad?"

My heart hammers in excitement as I smile brightly.

"Of course, kiddo.."

She beams and jumps into my arms, nuzzling her head in my neck, "Good night, daddy"

"Good night, baby girl" I squeeze her lightly and tuck her back in.

I shut the door and stand in the hallway, doing a little happy dance. 

**Your POV**

I make my way up stairs after Steve's briefing of tomorrows mission. I pull my curly hair into a bun on the top of my head before I collapse on the bed and rest my eyes as I wait for Bucky.

The door creaks open to reveal my boyfriend with the biggest smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling so hard?" I laugh as he crawls over me. 

"She called me dad, baby" He chuckles, dipping down to kiss my neck. I bite my lip, trying to hold back a moan, "did she really?"

"Yeah, I was kinda shocked" he kisses along my jaw and presses his hips into mine.

"Whats gotten into you, Buck" I chuckle as he slips his hand under my shirt.

"What if we had another kid?" he says seriously, his blue eyes piercing my brown ones.

"What?" I drawl. He looks down at my tank top and plays with the hem.

"Like a brother or sister for Yara? I know she gets bored playing with us all the time, so why not give her a playmate.." he smiles

I smile and cup his face in my hands, "that sounds nice.." he presses a kiss to my lips.

"They'll have your beautiful curls and skin tone", he continues his way down my chest, "my eyes and sense of humor, we'll have the two cutest kids in the world!" I feel a smile form on his lips

"Yeah.." I get breathless as he goes lower.

"Mm, we should work on that then" he chuckles

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped yall liked it. ;))))))
> 
> Also, this is so off topic but if you haven't seen Dear White People, you should. The movie and TV show. They'e both good as hell... And the soundtrack is good


End file.
